Maldita obseción
by ayanemisuke
Summary: que pasaria si por la obsecion de sasuke le provocaria un dia de los mil demonios, en el cual estan implicados turbas furiosa y una personita la cual empieza con "N"


Era un día como cualquier otro, sasuke habia regresado a ala aldea y todo parecia tranquilo o tal vez no

**Bien los personajes de arruto no m pertenecen (como quisiera que si lo fueran ¬¬) esto es por mientras que arreglo los otros fics XP**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto-sensei**

Era un día como cualquier otro, sasuke había regresado a la aldea y todo parecía aparentemente tranquilo o tal vez no?.

-RAPIDO ATRAPENLO!!- gritaba alguien dentro de la ahora "pacifica aldea"

-NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!- le secundaron a la anterior persona

-AHHHHHHH!!- y ese fue el grito desgarrador de al parecer la victima o delincuente dependiendo de donde uno vea el caso.

Veamos acerquémonos un poco mas para ver que es lo que pasa. Se ven un gran gentío con antorchas, katanas, trinches, kunais y demás armas, persiguiendo a alguien con peinado de cacatúa

-por dios, ya les dije que no he matado a nadie!- corría despavorida nuestra victima la cual era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha

-si claro como si te fuéramos a creer esa tonta escusa-le gritaron de la turba furiosa

-que ya les dije que soy inocente y que fue un malentendido- seguía corriendo sasuke para no ser alcanzado

-mentira, vamos tenemos que alcanzarlo-

Al parecer ese día la suerte no estaba con el ya que la turba furiosa había lo había acorralado en una parte del muro que rodea konoha.

-(no, por que a mi,)-pensaba nuestro pelinegro-(primero el maldito mal entendido por causa de ese dove, si no fuera por el no estaría pasando esto, juro que si salgo vivo de esta lo dejo sin descendientes)-seguía en sus pensamientos la turba se acercaba mas-(si no fuera porque se me olvido ir al súper antes tampoco estaría pasando esto)-la turba se acerca mas-(maldición por que justamente esta mañana se me ocurrió a mi hacer eso) y así el pelinegro empieza a recordar como paso todo esto mientras espera sus últimos momentos de vida

FLASHBACK

_Era un lindo hermoso día en la aldea de konoha, todo era paz y tranquilidad por el momento, y un bello durmiente de cabello negro se despertaba de su larga siesta de belleza (la cual duro como 10 horas pero ya que)_

_-A que bien dormí, bien creo que será hora de hacer el desayuno- dijo sin muchas ganas nuestro bello durmiente_

_Se dirige a la cocina abre el refri y…esta vacío parece que se le olvido hacer las compras pues como no había muchas misiones ultimadamente por tanta tranquilidad no había tampoco mucho presupuesto que digamos_

_-…-se va y llega a donde esta su chamarra y saca su cartera- bien tengo algo de dinero- pero antes de irse decide darse un baño rápido, y ponerse ropa limpia, ya terminado esto decide irse a la puerta y salir a el supermercado_

_Va abriendo la puerta y se encuentra nada más y nada menos que…_

_-kyaaaa!! SASUKE-KUN- su club de fans_

_-o-o- cierra la puerta rápido- maldición, justo hoy que tenia que salir ¬¬ este día va d mal en peor, creo que será mejor que salga por atrás- y así sasuke esquiva a su club de fans el cual seguía en la puerta principal esperando a que saliera _

_Corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el supermercado ya que quería regresar rápido a su casa y poder desayunar a gusto. Ya llego al súper entro, tomo una canasta y echo lo que necesitaba para desayunar ahí, fue a la caja y la cajera le izo un descuento por ser el._

_-gracias- dijo cortante a la cajera y esta por que sasuke le había hablado dijo que todo era gratis y le regreso su dinero(con ese tipo de cajeras la empresa va a quebrar XD)_

_-bien por lo menos ahora tengo dinero para la siguiente semana- pensaba mientras iba de regreso a su casa, ya estaba a unos pasos cuando se da cuenta de que aun esta su club de fans ahí- maldición aun siguen ahí tsk- malo para el ya que esto lo dijo con voz alta y para mas mala suerte aun una de sus fans lo escucho._

_-chicas ahí esta sasuke-kun tras el!!- la que grito al parecer era la líder _

_-oh, oh, por que justó ahora se me da por hablar en voz alta- y sale corriendo por primera vez en el día de sus locas fans, pero como ninguna de ella se dio cuenta como a mitad de la carrera creo un kage bunshin y se escapo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su casa, je tremenda decepciona que se darían cuando lo" atraparan" y se dieran cuenta de que es un clon seria divertido ver sus caras._

_Entro a la cocina, por fin tranquilidad después de tanto ajetreo, llego al refri y puso lo que no iba a usar por el momento ahí y lo demás lo puso en la mesa ya que era lo que iba a necesitar, se puso un delantal que decía "kiss the Cook"l, aunque fuera hombre esas cosas eran útiles le permitían no ensuciarse cuando hacia esas cosas (comprendamos no es muy bueno cocinando)_

_-bien queridos amigos ya es ahora de que me sirvan- y con una extraña sonrisa toma algo de lo que tiene en la mesa y lo empieza a cortar con un cuchillo de carnicero al estilo película de terror y con una risa psicópata, pero al rato sonó el timbre_

_Ding dong_

_-maldición quien será a esta hora?- aun con el delantal puesto el cual estaba manchado de ¿rojo? Y el cuchillo en la mano con la misma sustancia liquida que la del delantal, abre la puerta sin esperar que por ese pequeño error le espera algo horrible durante todo el día._

_-hmp?-_

_-vaya tan expresivo como siempre no sasuke- era nada mas y nada menos que naruto_

_- o eres tu- y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando_

_-espera venia a decirte que si querías venir a un día de campo-_

_-no gracias- y así volvió a tratar de cerrar la puerta pero fue intento fallido_

_- espera!!-_

_-que quieres ¬¬ que no vez que estoy ocupado- lo mira sasuke amenazadoramente_

_-a ok nomás una cosa-_

_-si respondo te vas ¬¬-_

_-si-_

_-bien que quieres?-_

_-¿Por que traes un delantal, el cual esta manchado de rojo, y tmb por que traes un cuchillo el que tmb esta manchado de rojo?-_

_-eso no es un pregunta son varias ¬¬ así que no las pienso contestar-_

_-recuerda si no m contestas no me iré de aquí-_

_-hmp… esta bien 1 no te interesa, 2 sigue sin interesarte y 3 que te importa ¬¬#-se estaba empezando a enojar, digamos que el no haber comido todavía le hace mal_

_-hey eso no es responder, vamos soy tu gran amigo del alma puedes confiar en mi-naruto tenia que saber por que traía eso _

_-estaba con unos amigos ya puedes irte ¬¬-_

_-pero que estabas asiendo con ellos-_

_-barbacoa, ya te puedes largar-_

_Naruto al escuchar lo ultimo penso_

_-(veamos trae un delantal ensuciado con una sustancia roja de dudoso procedimiento, junto con un cuchillo en el mismo estado y estab aocn unos amigos haciendo barbacoa)-procesando información_

_CARGANDO, CARGANDO_

_-sasuke no me digas que… HAS MATADO A ALGUIEN!!-_

_Maldición naruto había mal interpretado otra vez las cosas y ahora seria muy difícil sacarle esa idea de la cabeza_

_-dove baja la voz no es lo que crees-_

_-entonces dime que es si no es nada malo puedes decirme no?-_

_- no t interesa, ya te dije pero no es nada mala-si definitivamente sasuke no quería que se enteraran de su pequeño problema que tiene en al cocina_

_-entonces si no puedes decirme y dices que no m interesa eso significa que si mataste a alguien O-O POR DIOS SASUKE MATASTE A ALGUIEN!!- y para mas mala suerte de el pobre pelinegro alguna gente de alrededor escucho los gritos de nuestro querido rubio, la gente escucho pero como naruto tiende a ser escandaloso lo ignoraron hasta que algunos que les picaba demasiada la curiosidad fueron nomás a asegurarse si era cierto lo que decía y en el estado que estaba sasuke digamos que le podían ahora si creer a naruto._

_Los murmullos comenzaron y la gente se empezó a reunir en su puerta con antorchas trinches y diciéndole que era un "satánico" u otros decían "después de que lo aceptamos otra ves nos hace esto es increíble" o tmb "yo sabia que ese uchiha no era de confianza" y demás cosas escuchaba decir sobre el._

_Ahora si que naruto había metido la pata_

_-esperen todo eso es mentira- les decía mientras se acercaba con el cuchillo en al mano lo cual junto su cara de malo que tenia hacia menos creíble lo que decía._

_-nos esta tratando de atacar rápido atrápenlo- y a si toda la turba furiosa acumulada empezó a perseguirlo y usando la frase sabia de el "patitas pa que las quiero" salio lo mas rápido que pudo dejando solo a naruto enfrente de su casa_

_Fin FALSHBACK_

-(si definitivamente si salía de esa naruto era hombre muerto)- seguía pensando (comprendamos todo eso que paso, lo pensó en un ratito así que la turba furiosa todavía no lograba llegar)

-y para acabarla de amolar no solo la turba furiosa me siguió- seguía pensando aun con los ojos cerrados no quería ver a esa gente

_Otro flashbacks _

_Llevaba varias horas corriendo y aun con hambre ya que no le habían dejado hacer su desayuno y eran como las 3 d la tarde maldición por que justo en su día libre le tenia que pasar esto, al correr vio un pequeño callejón y se logro esconder ahí sin que lo notara la turba furiosa._

_-por fin me deshice de ellos ahora tengo que regresar a mi casa sin que me noten- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que un niño con un moco gigante que le escurría por la nariz y una paleta gigante en su boca lo estaba observando_

_-y este niño que- pensó en eso vio que el niño succiono el moco pero este volvio a salir- sabes niño no deberlas hacer eso es asqueroso- le dijo como buen consejo lo cual nunca hacia_

_-señor que ase aquí?- pregunto el mocoso succionando su moco otra vez asiendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho sasuke_

_-me escondo- contesto_

_-y por que se esconde?-_

_- por que me persiguen- volvió a contestar y el niño a succionar su moco gigante _

_- y por que lo persiguen?- volvió a preguntar el niño_

_-mocoso deja de cuestionarme- y sasuke agarra la paleta del niño_

_-señor… déme mi paleta- al niño le empezó a salir un tic extraño nervioso en el ojo izquierdo_

_- así que quieres tu paleta pues mira que hago con tu paleta- y por el enojo la tira al piso y la rompe_

_-tu… rompiste mi… paleta- el niño se empieza a enojar_

_-si algún problema con eso ¬¬-_

_-MAMA!!- eso aparece una señora gorda con tubos en el cabello _

_-que te pasa hijo-_

_-ese señor feo y gordo rompió mi paleta-_

_-feo…- un tic le empieza aparecer en el ojo- puedo permitir que me diga feo pero gordo eso si que no-sasuke se empezó a enojar e iba a atacar_

_SMASH!_

_Se va un sasuke con un Chichón en la cabeza_

_-perdóneme joven pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi hijo- dijo la señora la cual había golpeado a sasuke con un rodillo en la cabeza_

_-usted-a el pelinegro el empezaba a salir una vena en la sien no podría sufrir tal humillación ya llevaba algunas en el transcurso del día, activo su sharingan pero antes de hacer algo_

_-AUXILIO ESTE HOMBRE ME QUIERE ATACAR A MI Y A MI HIJO!!- grito la vieja gorda _

_-no espere señora no grita- sasuke no quería que la turba furiosa lo encontrara pero por su mala suerte misteriosamente la turba furiosa escucho y lo encontraron- no otra vez-_

_Pero ahora no solo era perseguido por la turba furiosa si no tmb por una extraña organización de ayuda a la mujer, que había parecido escuchar a la señora gritar, eso no podía ir de mal en peor. _

_Pero el pobre no sabia que cada vez que alguien decía "no pude ser peor" algo peor pasa, como en su caso…_

_-KYAAA!!, CHICAS AHÍ ESTA SASUKE-KUN!!- si nada mas y nada menos que su club de fans apareciera d la nada, ahora si que estaba bien muerto_

_-CHICAS PARECE QUE SASUKE-KUN ESTA EN PROBLMAS TENEMOS QUE SALVARLO!!- grito una fan_

_Habia escuchado bien lo iban a salvar, vaya por fin era útil ese club de fans_

_A LA CARGA CHICAS!!- y asi todas las chicas fueron en contra de la turba furiosa y la extraña organización d mujeres_

_-bien al parecer que me van a ayudar les daré un poco de ánimos- pensó y luego dijo seductoramente- chicas si los vences seré suyo por un día _;)

_-CHICAS!!, tenemos que ganar para defender el orgullo de sasuke y poder ya saben que con el por un dìa- el club de fans estaba metido tanto en eso que no vio cuando la turba furiosa se empezo a ir despacito a seguir a el culpable sin que se dieran cuenta-_

_-e ustedes a donde van no dejaremos que apalsten mas la integridad de nuestro querido sasuke-kun, AL ATAQUE!!- todas las fans se lanzan sobre la turba._

_-bien nota personal: nunca hacer enojar a mi club de fans o-oU-_

_Y así sasuke corre por su desgraciada vida a esconderse en algún lugar donde no lo encuentren mientras su club d fans vence a la gente que lo quiere matar, va a un puesto de comida desayuna ya que tenia dinero bueno mas bien come y así regresa al lugar donde esta la batalla donde se encuentra con algo no muy agradable_

_FIN DE OTRO FLASHBACK _

-pero no, tenían que perder contra esa gente y ahora voy a morir aquí sin herederos- lloraba internamente por que podía sentir como esas cosas puntiagudas se acercaban a su garganta estaba listo para la muerte, bueno no exactamente para eso, mas bien para por lo menos un día en el hospital

-¡esperen!- se escucho una voz en el fondo, la gente empezó a voltear para ver quien era, esto no significa que sasuke no evitara abrir sus ojos para ver quien era su salvador

--

--o-

-o-o-

-O-O

-ÒoÓ tu!!-

-a hola sasuke jeje, siento lo del mal entendido n-ñ- decía naruto como si no tuviera importancia lo que paso en toda la mañana y parte d la tarde

-a que te refieres?- pregunto alguien de la turba

-a pues lo d la mañana que sasuke traía en su ropa se podría decir que era jugo d tomate jeje-

-jugo de tomate!- todos estaban sorprendidos- chico y por que no nos dijiste antes- la gente se empezaba a ir al parecer todo Si era in malentendido después de todo el pelinegro no mentía

-eso intente pero me ignoraron olímpicamente ¬¬- sasuke ya se había parado y se estaba sacudiendo la ropa- ahora naruto tengo que arreglar los asuntos contigo ¬¬- mirada amenazadora

-a sasuke, amigo del alma, vamos no me tienes rencor por lo de hoy en al mañana vdd noñ-

-no claro que no naruto- decía sasuke mientras una sonrisa macabra y psicópata se le empezaba a formar en la cara

- a que bueno non, pensé que me ibas a golpear- naruto ve a sasuke, ve su cara y empieza a procesar información- a sasuke por que sonríes así, sasuke… espera no, vamos piénsalo solo fue un error

-si naruto fue un error o-

-si vdd, acuérdate no me tiene rencor-

-si naruto no te tengo rencor, mas bien como se dice te voy a matar por esto ÒoÓ-

Y asi sasuke empieza a perseguir a nuestro querido rubio por toda la aldea tratando de medio matarlo o por lo menos que duro unos meses en el hospital por lo que le habia echo. También habia decidido que ya no volvía a corta los tomates de esa manera tan psicópata o simplemente si queria jugo de tomate lo hiba a comprar en envase para que no pasara esa sitiacion otra vez.

**Je espero que les aya gustado n-n esto solo fue el POV de sasuke, falta el de naruto espero que sea mas entretenido el d naruto que el de sasuke enserio, este se me hizo demasiado aburrido igual que sasuke o-o.**

**Bien espero reviews y una que otra recomendación para el POV de sasuke lol non**


End file.
